


Beyond the Masks

by Samnyeong



Series: Tumblr requests [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU, cinderella esque, implied sex, jungyu meet on a masquerade ball, seokmin is the chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: It was Mingyu's birthday, and his father, the King, decided to throw an extravagant masquerade ball. That night, he met the unforgettable "Violet Butterfly" of his dreams, but he let it flutter right out of his grasp the morning after.





	Beyond the Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a request that was originally made by princessjun on tumblr, but they have since then deactivated...  
> Original prompt: helloooo~ this is my first time requesting something omg can I request a jungyu medieval!au with them meeting at a masked ball or something similar? Preferably with some jealous!mingyu (like, him seeing someone flirting with jun or smth and he's like I saw him first!) I would love you to death if you would write this!!! Thank you!!!!!!!

Mingyu looked down at the sea of guests mingling in the ballroom. Most of them were probably nobles, not like it really mattered. Despite the masks, Mingyu was sure he didn't know any of these people anyway, most of them were just here because, well, it'd be rude to turn down an invitation from the royal family. He had told his father thousands of times already, he didn't want an extravagant birthday party filled with people he didn't know, nor would he ever need to as he was the youngest prince in line. Unless his luck was really so bad that someone assassinates his twelve older siblings and leaves him alone.

He missed the days before his 13th birthday, back then only the princes that had come of age were treated so extravagantly. So every year Mingyu would sneak downstairs on his birthday, the servants would prepare a cake for him, and they'd have a quiet party together. But ever since he came of age, the King had restricted his activities more and more, stating that it was about time he understood the "line" between royalty and commoners.

Mingyu shook his head and plastered on a smile, greeting all the guests politely. It was easy to just stand there and look pretty, but it wasn't the best feeling in the world. When all the guests have arrived, Mingyu finally caught a break and promptly made a beeline to the balcony where he took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"God, that was terrible... just horrendous..." the young prince sighed, leaning against the white marble barrier, and looking up at the night sky. Such a waste of a beautiful night.

He heard a giggle, and glanced to the side, quickly straightening up his posture. A young man dressed in an emerald tux with gold embellishments stood by the door, a violet butterfly mask on his face. "I see I have found a companion. I am not so great with crowds myself." The masked young noble said, showing a friendly empathetic smile.

Mingyu showed a polite smile in kind, nodding towards the gentleman. "It is almost time for the last dance, are you not going to do some last minute mingling?"

"I was actually hoping I could have one dance with the young prince." The man replied lightheartedly, offering his hand as he did so.

Maybe it was the way he smiled so genuinely or the unassuming aura around him, but Mingyu found himself agreeing and leading the masked stranger onto the dance floor. Although it shouldn't be too surprising for a noble to be well-versed in ballroom dancing, the young prince found himself marveling at his footwork nonetheless. The way this Violet Butterfly carried himself with utmost elegance, yet smiles shyly when praised by onlookers. A sense of modesty that Mingyu hadn't seen in ages among the upperclass dwellers.

As they stepped off the dance floor to get refreshments, Mingyu decided to chat with the young man a bit more. The Violet Butterfly claimed he had come from a faraway kingdom just to attend the event, in the hopes of seeing the rumored youngest prince that could 'cause anyone to swoon right at his feet with just one glance.

"Well then, I hope I did not disappoint." Mingyu chuckled, embarrassed by the exaggeration.

The Violet Butterfly merely smiled mysteriously, so Mingyu turned his attention to the little pastries prepared at the dessert table. He swore he had only turned away for five seconds, but when he looked up again, someone else was already occupying the Violet Butterfly.

Although Mingyu couldn't quite make out what they were saying, it still didn't sit well with him that someone else had managed to snatch the attention of his target so easily. Not to mention he recognized the man ruining his evening plans all too well. "Brother."

"Oh?" Wonwoo looked up, a smirk curling up the corners of his mouth. "Mingyu, have you finished stuffing your face?" He turned back to the Violet Butterfly, smile softening, "You must excuse my brother, he's still very much inexperienced in social events-"

"Please, don't make this difficult in front of _my_ guest." Mingyu interrupted, wrapping an arm around the Violet Butterfly's waist. He felt the young noble stiffen slightly and was about to pull back, but the masked stranger took a step closer to him instead, as though affirming the action.

Wonwoo arched an eyebrow, then let out a low chuckle. "You just never change."

Before Mingyu could demand what the older meant by that, his brother had walked away, vanishing into the crowd. So he turned back to his guest instead, "I am so sorry for doing that on my own accord-"

"No, it is fine." The Violet Butterfly shook his head, then flashed a shy smile, "It actually made me very happy."

Mingyu felt his heart flutter. He wondered if it was that easy to feel so undeniably attracted to a person he had just met and known for a couple hours. As time flew past with just them making small talk and sharing drinks, Mingyu felt just a little lightheaded and figured it was about time to stop beating around the bush. Just in time as well, because the Violet Butterfly had glanced at the clock and claimed he needed to leave.

Grabbing onto the young man's wrist, Mingyu asked quietly with slight uncertainty. "Would you mind... staying the night?"

And suddenly he had the beautiful young man pinned against the linen sheets of his feather bed, their lips clashed together, tongues hungrily intertwining. As Mingyu pulled away and proceeded to nibble at the Violet Butterfly's earlobe, he attempted to slip off the man's mask, but was quickly stopped.

"Don't you think it's more thrilling this way?" The way there was a touch of a whine despite the teasing had Mingyu's blood rushing. Not to mention, the night is still young.

* * *

 

Alas, Mingyu had let his beautiful Violet Butterfly flutter away, for the next morning his partner was nowhere to be found. One-night stands weren't uncommon, but this one in particular left an empty feeling in his chest. His clothes were neatly folded at the edge of his bed, pillows fluffed out, it was like none of the rigorous activity from last night happened.

When he walked downstairs, the ballroom had already been thoroughly cleaned up as well. It was like last night had been nothing more than a dream.

He spent the next couple of weeks looking for this mysterious noble, trying to get any information he could find from the townspeople, but it was as though this person had never existed.

Everyday, he'd leave the palace in the morning, and come back long after dinner. Yet, no matter how late he returned, there was always a hot meal waiting for him by his bed. One night, he let curiosity get the best of him, and decided to slip down into the kitchen. He'll just have to deal with the King's wrath later if word ever gets out.

As he bent down to fit himself through the small door frame, he was almost knocked over by a young dark haired male around his age, the latter's almond shaped eyes blinked rapidly, surprised that someone would enter at this hour. "Junhui, what are you- oh my." The head chef, Seokmin, poked his head out, eyes widening at the sight of the youngest prince. "Prince Mingyu, it's been a while." Seokmin grinned, his eyes folding into half moons as he walked over to the door, his eyes sweeping over Mingyu from top to bottom, "I believe the last time we met I was still a cook in training."

"Seokmin?" Mingyu couldn't help breaking into a grin, "It's been so long, I'm glad that you're doing well."

"Same to you, my prince. What brings you down here?" Seokmin asked, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Oh, actually, I came to thank you for preparing dinner for me despite my extreme tardiness lately." Mingyu explained, showing the cook the empty plates and bowls he had brought down on his own accord.

Their head chef peered at the dirty dishes and arched an eyebrow. "I didn't-"

"Eep!" The two turned their heads to see the man from earlier covered in flour, having accidentally tripped over a large sack in the corner.

"For goodness' sake, Junhui!" Seokmin shook his head, but nonetheless stepped around the counter to help the young man up. "Come and properly greet the Prince! You haven't met in a while, yes?"

Junhui coughed, white powder flying off his face, a slight wrinkle in his nose. Mingyu couldn't help comparing him to a mischievous kitten having gotten too far in its kitchen fun. "Wait, 'Junhui'?" The name sounded awfully familiar.

"Surely you haven't forgotten your old playmate, Your Royal Highness." Seokmin grinned as Junhui wiped at his cheeks with his flour covered hands, worsening the situation. "What was it you used to call him again...? Ah, Jun."

"Jun... is it really you?" Mingyu gaped as Seokmin began wiping the white powder off said boy's face. Junhui's father used to serve at the palace, and so he was asked to keep young Mingyu company. He remembers many fond memories of them playing together, the way Junhui would give him piggybacks and practically spoil him more than his own siblings. But one day, Junhui stopped coming to the palace, and Mingyu had been left alone during playtime since then. He didn't think he had been working as a servant here all this time.

Slowly, Junhui nodded, his face now cleaned up. His facial features were sharper now, thinner, and obviously he had grown taller. _But not taller than me._ Mingyu thought smugly. Evidently having caught the smugness that crossed briefly over Mingyu's face, Junhui arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I won the bet." Mingyu replied, hands on his hips, a familiar childishness in his tone. "I told you I'd become taller than you."

Although taken aback at first by the comment, a sly smile formed on Junhui's face. "You still want a piggyback ride?"

"If you can still carry me."

"Of course I can." Junhui scoffed, getting up and walking towards the young prince.

Seokmin's grin froze as Mingyu grabbed onto Junhui's shoulder, bending his knees to prepare a leap. "Wait, not in here-"

_Bam._

Mingyu's head hit the ceiling, causing him to jerk back violently, Junhui lost his balance, and they both fortunately toppled into a pile of sacked flour. Picking each other up, the two exchanged dumbfounded looks. Then broke into laughter as white powder covered them both. Seokmin merely sighed and threw towels at both of them.

* * *

 

From that day onward, Mingyu would slip down into the kitchen as often as he could, have dinner with Junhui and Seokmin at night, and continue his search of the Violet Butterfly in the morning.

Although his days still felt fairly routinely, his relationship with Junhui slowly turned a strange bend. Sometimes he'd catch himself staring at the older for longer than necessary, sometimes so long that he'd see a light patch of pink spreading across Junhui's cheeks, and Seokmin would eventually hit him over the head with a ladle.

He started having flashbacks of when he and Junhui used to play around in the courtyard, and he remembered making a certain childish promise.

 

_"Why can't you stay?"_

_"I have to go home, my prince." Junhui said, pinching his cheeks endearingly._

_"But this is your home." Young Mingyu blinked, his wide innocent eyes practically pleading as he looked up at Junhui._

_The older laughed and shook his head. "Only members of royalty befit a home like this, my prince."_

_"Then you just have to become royalty!" Mingyu exclaimed, proud of himself for his own brilliant idea. "I will marry Jun when I grow up!"_

_Junhui almost doubled over laughing, patting the younger's head. "Really now?"_

_"Really!" Mingyu puffed out his cheeks indignantly, "I promise!"_

_"Right... it's a promise then."_

 

Mingyu slowly opened his eyes, it was still fairly dark out. He heard a slight rustle to his right and noticed a servant fixing his blankets. Perhaps they realized that Mingyu had woken up, and they quickly retracted their arms, dark almond eyes blinking rapidly. Before the figure could slip out of the room, Mingyu grabbed onto their wrist. "No, Jun, stay." His voice sounded slightly raspy from sleep, and the hand in his trembled.

With just a slight tug, Junhui fell into his arms. With utmost care, Mingyu gently tucked him under the blanket with him, smirking when the older buried his face into the pillow out of embarrassment. "I-I really shouldn't-"

"Well, I say you can." Mingyu stifled a yawn, still holding a firm grip around the older's wrist, almost like he was afraid that he'd vanish, just like how the Violet Butterfly did.

"Seriously, it's inappropriate." Junhui continued to fret, his feet fidgeting uneasily under the sheets. "A servant should never use their master's belongings unless for a very good reason-"

"You want a reason?" The young prince turned so that they were facing each other, then with one swift movement, heaved himself over the older, his face hovering inches above Junhui's, arms and body blocking all possible exits. "Here's your reason." Mingyu murmured, covering the older's mouth with his own. Although the latter resisted at first, pushing his arms weakly against his chest, Mingyu soon felt them sliding over his shoulders and wrapping themselves around his neck.

When their lips separated, Mingyu touched his forehead to Junhui's, listening to the quiet pants coming from below. "Mingyu, do you... love me?" Instead of answering, he pressed a kiss against the older's temple, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

 

Mingyu was about to head out and continue his search of the Violet Butterfly when Junhui grabbed onto the edge of his sleeve. "Where are you going?" He asked, eyes blinking rapidly, as they always did when the young servant was caught off guard.

"To find the Violet Butterfly." A dumbfounded look warded away all drowsiness from the servant's expression. For a moment, Mingyu wondered if he had actually left out the story from all their dinner talks. "Surely I've mentioned this before?"

The older slowly rose up from the bed, a deep scowl on his face. "Are you kidding me?"

"Jun?"

A pillow was promptly flung in his direction. "Then what was all that last night?!" Mingyu couldn't do anything but stare. Did he not make his feelings clearly enough? "Oh my God, you were just using me."

"No, Jun-" another pillow attack, "Listen-" yet another, "Jun!" Making his way to the bed, Mingyu grabbed the older's wrists and gazed firmly into his eyes. "What I did last night wasn't a spur of the moment, I really-"

"Then why are you still looking for the Violet Butterfly?!" Junhui was practically yelling now, and for once Mingyu was glad that all the rooms in the palace were far away from each other. "Aren't you still obsessed with him?"

Mingyu sighed, leaning in closer so that their noses were practically touching. "I am." The look of hurt that flashed through Junhui's eyes was almost enough for Mingyu to shut up, shove him down, and prove to him all over again how much he loved him, but he needed to push on. "It's true, I'm obsessed with _you_." The hurt turned to shock, and the prince allowed a tug of a smile to form, "I knew it was you, Jun."

"S-since when-"

"Since we talked to Wonwoo at the ball." The taller man smiled sheepishly, "I was only fully sure after meeting you again in the kitchen, but Wonwoo and I have only ever fought over one thing. One person."

A dark blush tinted Junhui's cheeks at that, and he turned away bashfully. "But why did you continue your search?"

Mingyu grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the older's lips, "I wanted you to say something." Junhui looked down, face even redder than before. Everything appeared to be backfiring on him, what a cruel joke fate had played on him. He had planned on trapping Mingyu with his little butterfly dance, but he's been entangled in his web instead. "What are you thinking of?"

"Just lamenting over how my sweet naive little prince has grown into an evil dark manipulator..."

The young prince let out a laugh, slipping his hand under Junhui's, squeezing it tight. "But at least I keep my promises."

"We don't know about that yet." Junhui scoffed, but gently squeezed back, scooting closer.

Mingyu smiled, tilting Junhui's chin up with his free hand, and gazed into the older's eyes fondly. "I _will_ marry you."

"...Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

 

**[Bonus]**

"So how did you even get the clothes for your disguise?" Mingyu asked casually as Junhui began fluffing out their pillows by habit.

"Prince Wonwoo lent them to me."

"Really?" Mingyu wrinkled his nose in distaste, "That guy was in on this?"

Junhui chuckled, leaning over to kiss his lover on the forehead. "Of course, we're best friends."

The younger groaned, pulling Junhui into his arms, burying his face into his shoulder. "That was exactly what we had our first fight over as kids... I can't believe he won..."

"Would you rather be my best friend instead?" Junhui arched an eyebrow, threading his fingers through his beloved prince's dark locks.

Mingyu pulled away, fixing Junhui with a serious look. "I'd rather you be my husband."

"Geez... knock it off!"


End file.
